Blinded By You
by shwetajn
Summary: When free-spirited, aspiring journalist Elena Gilbert meets dashing billionaire Damon Salvatore on a plane, she is intrigued and mystified by him. There is a sizzling chemistry between them. Will they give in to temptation? What will Elena discover while working on a new assignment? Will Damon's deep, dark secrets, best left buried, destroy their relationship? Delena, Steroline!
1. 3-B

**Disclaimer: TVD is a creation of L.J. Smith and Julie Plec. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

ELENA'S POV:

*Beeeeeeeeep* *Beeeeeeeeeeep* *Beeeeeeeeeep*

Elena was rudely tugged out of her dream world by the insistent ringing of her alarm clock. Hitting the 'Snooze' button, she thought, "Five more minutes, let me just finish that lovely dream…" She drifted off.

An hour later, her eyes flew open, and she glanced in panic at the clock. "Crap" she muttered under her breath. What was that lovely dream she'd been having? Why couldn't she remember any of it now? Well, whatever it was, it had made her an hour late! It was 10 a.m., and her flight left at 12!

Jumping out of bed, she made quick work of her morning chores. As she brushed out her luscious brown locks, her chocolate brown eyes wandered to the offer letter on her bedside table. She sighed, thinking of all the explaining she'd have to do once she got home.

Home, Mystic Falls, Virginia; the small little town she'd grown up in. As familiar images of the beautiful falls, the Grill and Mystic Falls High flashed before her eyes, she thought, "Maybe this visit wouldn't be all bad. Maybe she'd get to say a proper goodbye to the life she'd be leaving behind in Mystic Falls. Maybe her parents would understand." It was all a big 'maybe'.

Pushing these burdening thoughts aside, she pulled on her favorite leather boots and jacket, grabbed her bag, stuffing the letter and wallet inside, went over everything she'd need once again in her mind and, realizing she was ready to leave, glanced at the mirror one last time. Ugh, she had dark circles under her eyes, and no wonder, it had taken her ages to fall asleep last night, what with worry constantly nagging at her. Looking away, she wheeled her suitcase to the door and locked her apartment.

DAMON'S POV:

"Sir, Monday 3 p.m., right?"

"Right you are, Jordan" Damon replied, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes. Had they reached JFK already? His chauffeur started unloading his suitcase from the car, and Damon got out, stretching his lithe, leonine body, so that every girl who saw him stared. Damon knew that he was attractive. With his raven black hair and azure eyes, not to mention his lean frame and lopsided but impossibly charming smile, it was difficult to miss Damon Salvatore, the insatiable playboy, the mystery man of the Upper East Side, son of Giuseppe Salvatore and heir to the world's largest chain of luxury hotels.

But right now, Damon felt anything but confident. He had drunk himself senseless last night, stumbled back to his penthouse at 3 a.m. and collapsed on his bed in his inebriated state, and been woken up seven hours later by his housekeeper Martha, informing him that his chauffeur was waiting for him, ready to take him to the airport. Damon had to drag himself to the car after brushing out his hair, changing into a white V-neck t-shirt and pulling on his signature black leather jacket. He hadn't even bothered to shave; he had such a throbbing headache. He never had headaches, he wasn't supposed to!

Wheeling his suitcase into airport, he walked to the nearest coffee shop to wait for his flight to be announced and switched on his phone to check his messages. Two from his brother Stefan to see if he'd woken up, and one from his father for the same reason.

He sighed and tucked the phone back into his pocket. It was bad enough he had to go back to Mystic Falls for an entire week, at least he should be able to enjoy the journey in peace.

As he sat sipping his coffee, he spotted a pair of stunning chocolate brown eyes staring at him from across the café. As soon as his eyes met hers, she looked away, blushing profusely, embarrassed to be caught ogling. He stared at the girl, dumbfounded. He knew that face, those brown eyes that seemed to have an endless depth to them, those luscious brunette locks, that slim figure, those pouty red lips. He knew every inch of that body like he knew nothing else. He rose from his seat to approach her, but a man walked right into him at that very moment, spilling his coffee on Damon's white shirt. Flustered, the guy started apologizing, and by the time Damon looked up again, she was gone. Just like that. He looked around, but to no avail. She was gone. Had it been his imagination? It had to be. He had excellent senses; he would have noticed her walk away.

Pushing it, her, to the back of his mind, he wheeled his luggage to security, ticket in hand, a sense of unease at the bottom of his stomach. Getting aboard the flight to Charlottesville, he glanced at his ticket. Seat number 3-B. He hoisted his carry-on suitcase into the luggage rack. Just as he was about to sit down, he glanced at the girl sitting in the seat next to him. She was looking out of the window with a forlorn look on her face. AND SHE WAS HER.

He froze. No. It couldn't be. She was dead. He'd seen the church burn. As his senses sharpened after the initial shock, he heard a sound. Her heartbeat. It wasn't HER. But she looked exactly like her! An exact replica! He had to know. Mustering up his courage, he asked hesitantly, "Katherine?"

ELENA'S POV:

Elena couldn't bring herself to focus on anything. She was on the verge of tears. She'd just spoken to her mother, who'd told her about the interview her Dad had fixed up for her at the Mystic Falls Chronicle. She couldn't bring herself to tell her mother the truth. She just couldn't. She'd tell her in person. The tears threatened to fall any moment now. Just then, through the haze of thoughts, she heard a hesitant voice, "Katherine?"

She looked up, her eyes glazed over. And even through her misty eyes, she saw him. The guy from the coffee shop. Those eyes, blue as the sky reflected in clear seas, eyeing her. And he was seated in 3-B, right next to her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she seemed to have lost the ability to string two words together. She chided herself, "Come on Gilbert, get a hold on yourself!" and stuttered out, "Umm… No?"

Wow, he must think she was retarded. She wasn't even sure what her name was.

"Are you not sure?" those beautiful lips said. She couldn't bring herself to focus on much else. She mentally shook herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Katherine. Elena. I mean, my name is Elena."

She flushed. "Well done, Gilbert" the voice in her head said dryly.

"Hmm. Miss Elena Gilbert, then? I apologize, you remind me of someone I know."

Oh God, she'd talked to herself out loud. He definitely thought she was nuts.

She smiled awkwardly at him and looked away. Looking into those eyes was doing weird things to her.

As the flight took off, they fell into an awkward silence, Elena peeking through her lashes occasionally at him, and, on seeing that he was looking right back, she'd look away again, blushing beet-red. Eventually, her thoughts drifted, and images of her little brother Jeremy came unbidden to her mind. Her eyes pooled with tears. She thought of Matt, with his All-American-boy good looks and shy demeanor. She knew he loved her, and that she would have to break his heart very soon. Her heart clenched at the thought. She hadn't noticed that her tears had started to flow freely at this point. All of a sudden she felt a hand on hers, and a shiver ran through her at his touch.

"You Okay?"

She wiped away the incriminating tears hastily.

"Yeah sure, don't worry about it."

She could see the concern etched in his eyes.

"You can tell me about it. Sometimes, talking to strangers helps, you know" he stated matter-of-factly.

She didn't know what it was about this stranger, but all of a sudden, she felt like pouring her heart out to him. Then her mother's warning crept into her mind. Beware of strangers. She hesitated then.

"I don't even know your name."

"I'm Damon. Salvatore. As in, saviour." He gave her a lopsided grin, a twinkle in his eye.

She laughed, instantly warming up to him.

"Okay, complete stranger, here's the story. It's just that people keep telling me what to do, without ever considering what I want. My parents, my friends, my boyfriend, they've got it all mapped out."

"And you don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want" she whispered softly.

He gazed at her for a minute or two before answering.

"That's not true, you want what everyone wants."

His answer surprised her. She smiled and said, "What, a mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

As the seat belt sign came on, he said with a strange look in his eyes, "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure, even a little danger…"

Elena was taken aback by his reply. Was that what she wanted from life? With a jolt she realized that he was right. She wanted exactly that, and that was why she didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls all her life. Damon was extremely insightful, and somehow seemed wise beyond his years. He couldn't be that much older than her, could he? Maybe 23, 24?

She was speechless for a minute or two. As the plane landed, she looked back at him. He was scrutinizing her intently, every change in her expression registered in his mind. She finally found her voice and asked, "So, Damon, what do you want?"

He just smiled at her sadly and shook his head. Elena was mystified. Underneath the ethereal beauty, he seemed to have a certain sadness to him. She was intrigued. But she couldn't say much more, since the other passengers had started alighting. Damon helped her pull her suitcase down from the rack. Chivalrously, he wheeled both his suitcase and hers out of the airport, both of them walking in a companionable silence to the exit. Just as she spotted Matt waiting for her, she turned to Damon and asked, "I forgot to ask, where are you going?"

He replied with distaste, "Mystic Falls. You?"

"I'm going there too! You could come with me and Matt over there!" She pointed to where Matt was waiting.

He just smiled and said, "Nah, my brother should be here any minute."

For some reason, his answer disappointed her. That didn't escape his notice either.

"Thanks though. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

"Sure" she mumbled. As she raised her eyes to look into his, she saw the intensity of his gaze. There was something there, a mixture of awe and… lust?

"Elena, hey!" she heard Matt's voice in the background. She turned to greet him and when she turned back around, Damon Salvatore was gone. Just like that.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll be updating in a week or two. This is my first fic so please review! Xoxo Shwetajn**


	2. Wrecking Ball

**Author's Note: I just couldn't wait to update! Had to do it today!**

* * *

**ELENA'S POV:**

Matt Donovan had blonde hair and blue eyes, an athlete's build, and, most importantly, a heart of gold. He adored Elena, whom had known since kindergarten. High School was when they realized that they meant more to each other. Now, he couldn't imagine a life without her. This was the thought that flitted through Elena's mind as she hugged Matt, and he gave her a chaste kiss. She pulled away quickly, getting the unshakeable feeling that she was being watched by a pair of blue eyes. Getting into Matt's car hastily, she looked for one last glimpse of Damon Salvatore. But he was nowhere to be seen.

As Matt drove towards Mystic Falls, Elena fidgeted with the radio, studiously avoiding Matt's eyes all the time. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. Matt broke the silence.

"Elena, are you okay? You should smile! You're finally back home!"

She turned to look at him, and saw him give her a dazzling smile, his baby-blue eyes shining with joy. She couldn't help but smile back at him. That was the effect Matt had on her, the reason she loved him.

They pulled up to her house and she gave him a hug, murmuring a 'Thank you' into his ear. She got out, gathered her luggage, and watched Matt's car leave. It was then that she realized, she didn't invite Matt in! What was wrong with her? Poor Matt!

Just then, she heard a squeal from the house. "She's here!"

Before she could turn around, she was assaulted by her best friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, and pulled into a nearly suffocating group hug. They jumped up and down on the driveway like little kids, stoked at being reunited after six whole months, this time for good. Elena looked up at the porch to see her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert standing there, with her brother Jeremy between them on a wheelchair. Tears streaming down her face, she ran to give them a hug. It was a bittersweet moment.

That night at dinner, there was a festive joy in the Gilbert House, and Elena did not have the heart to shatter the good mood with her news. When the clock struck twelve, she dragged her feet up to her bedroom. She was back in the room that had been hers since she'd turned five. But the fact gave her little comfort. It would happen. It happened every time she came home. She dreaded the night.

**DAMON'S POV:**

Damon was lounging on the couch in the parlor of the Salvatore Boarding House with his girlfriend. They'd been together for as long as he could remember. She was unwavering in her loyalty, and he loved her like he loved no one else.

Stefan walked in just then and gave his brother a disapproving look. "Damon, it's only been three hours since you got here!"

Damon looked up. "Brother! Care to join me? I'm sure the love of my life doesn't mind!" He held up his glass of Scotch. "She'll be with me, forever and always!" he slurred, placing a sloppy kiss on his precious glass.

Stefan was concerned. What had driven his brother into this debauchery? He placed a hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon was talking to himself now. "Elena-frickin-Gilbert…" was all Stefan could comprehend.

"Wait, did you just say Elena Gilbert, as in Dr. Grayson Gilbert's daughter, the one every guy in this flyspeck of a town can't stop talking about?"

Damon was shell-shocked. His glass of scotch froze midway to his mouth. "What? You know her?"

Stefan frowned. "No, I don't. But I hear she's a great beauty."

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"It's a small town, Damon. People talk." Stefan rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to meet her at Tyler's 'Back from College' party though!"

Damon didn't think. He acted on impulse, slamming his brother against the wall with inhuman speed.

"Don't you dare, Stefan! She's mine, you hear that?"

Stefan pried his brother's fingers off his throat. "Whoa, calm down, brother! I haven't even seen the girl yet!"

Damon snapped out of it, and, realizing that he'd lost it, disappeared into his bedroom, leaving a confused Stefan in his wake.

**ELENA'S POV:**

_"Elena, please remember, you have to pick Jeremy up from practice at 7!" _

_"Yes mom, I remember!"_

_Elena was at the Grill with Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. It was Caroline's birthday._

_"Hey, we should do shots! It is my 21__st__ birthday after all!" Caroline's eyes shone with barely contained excitement. _

_Elena frowned, "I have to pick Jeremy up in a couple of hours."_

_"Please, Elena, it's my birthday! You have to do this! For me?"_

_Elena had no choice. Caroline always had her way; there was just no point in arguing. "Just a couple of shots, though."_

_Two hours and five shots later, Elena stumbled to her car. She fumbled with the keys and managed to get the car started. As she waited for Jeremy at the school, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, wondering how to convince Jeremy not to spill. Jeremy emerged from the building at 7, waved goodbye to his teammates and got in._

_"You're drunk" he stated, as soon as he got in and had a good look at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell! It's Caroline's birthday, I get it."_

_"Jeremy, you are the sweetest brother ever!" Elena said, reaching out to give him a hug. _

_He pulled away, disgusted. "Enough! You reek! Now get me home already!"_

_Elena laughed and started driving. It was 7.20 p.m... Elena and Jeremy were joking about the time Elena got caught for trying to sneak out to see Matt at midnight. They were both laughing hysterically. Elena's head was spinning with the combined high of the alcohol and the laughter. She didn't see the car trying to overtake her at breakneck speed. She swerved. Impact. Flash of light. Sirens. A hospital room. Jeremy in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. The surge of GUILT._

Elena woke up screaming. The same nightmare. Again. The same scene played over and over again like a stuck record, every time she came back home and slept in this bed. Could she even call this place home anymore?

* * *

**Please review! I need to know what you guys think! Suggestions are welcome! :)**


	3. Breaking News

**ELENA'S POV:**

Her head was throbbing. The vivid imagery in her dream had left her severely shaken and unable to sleep. As she made her way downstairs to get herself a glass of water, she noticed a light in the kitchen. Anna, Jeremy's girlfriend, had come downstairs for apparently the same reason as Elena.

"Anna? Do Mom and Dad know you're staying over?"

Anna shushed her. "Please Elena, don't tell! I snuck in sometime back!"

"Umm… sure!" Elena was too preoccupied to really care. Besides, Anna and Jeremy had been going out for the past three years now. She knew that Anna loved her brother.

As Anna disappeared upstairs, Elena switched on the TV and started flipping through channels absentmindedly. A vampire movie was all she could find.

**The following morning...**

"Elena, honey, wake up! Pancakes for breakfast! Go get cleaned up!"

Elena pulled herself off the couch and slouched upstairs to get dressed. She couldn't remember when she'd fallen asleep. Probably after the vampire and the girl started getting all mawkish and romantic, she mused.

As the Gilbert family seated themselves around the table, Miranda asked, "You do remember you have the interview tomorrow, don't you?" Elena froze. Now was as good a time as any to spill the news.

"Mom, Dad, I won't be staying in Mystic Falls. I've been offered a job at the New York Tribune. And I'm taking it." There was dead silence for a couple of minutes.

"What? Elena, you do know that your Dad and I are leaving for India next week, don't you? We'll be there for two whole years! We're needed there!"

"I know, Mom! I'll take Jeremy with me to New York! I already have my apartment and I haven't moved my stuff back here. We'll just have to move Jer's stuff there."

Her dad spoke up, "But Jeremy has a life here, Elena! He has school, his friends, and so do you! Not to mention our property here in Mystic Falls. My clinic, the drugstore, who's gona take care of all of that? We need a Gilbert here in Mystic Falls! It's our ancestral home!"

"Our property isn't going anywhere Dad! We can get someone to take care of all that! I still have a week before I go back to New York! Please, just this once, let me do something for myself… I know you might not have much trust in my ability to take care of Jeremy after what happened, but please just give me this one chance! I can get him transferred to a school there. This is my dream job! You have to trust me on this! I can handle it!" Elena's voice cracked with emotion.

"I trust you 'Lena! And I can move to New York if that's what it takes! I'd do that for you, you know I would"

"Thank you, Jer…" Elena said quietly.

"But Elena, honey, why didn't you tell us all of this before? We'd have had more time to straighten out all our affairs before we left!"

"I know, Mom, and I'm sorry about that. I couldn't muster up the courage to tell you. I know you guys expected me to handle everything once you left. But I can't live in Mystic Falls anymore! I need to get out of here!"

Her parents were confused and worried. She'd never acted this way before. But seeing how distressed she was, as well as determined, they gave in.

"Honey, it's okay! We get it. Your life is yours to live however you choose to live it! Just know that we're here for you always, and that we trust you with Jeremy. Every one of us has a lapse in judgement once in a while. That doesn't mean we don't believe in you! We know what this job means to you! We love you, Elena."

Elena smiled. She had the best family in the world!

**DAMON'S POV:**

This party was boring him to death. What was he even doing here with these kids? Where had Saint Stefan run off to? Why did he have to 'mingle' with the people of Mystic Falls, a town which held only painful memories for him? Oh, yes, he was here to set up a resort as a part of the project to attract tourists to small, forgotten towns and all their tranquil beauty. For that, he needed the people here to like him. But instead of mingling, Damon was at the bar, nursing a glass of whisky and waiting for the one and only person whose approval of him mattered. Where was she?

Damon listened. He was sure he'd be able to discern her voice, even if he couldn't see her.

"Tyler! Great party!" Damon turned towards the voice, sweet as honey.

"Elena Gilbert! What's this I hear about you moving to New York? Small town life too boring for you?"

Damon smirked. So true. Wait, what? She was moving to New York? Damon's day just got a whole lot better.

"Jer told you?" Elena's sounded surprised and a little upset.

A new voice, high pitched, shrill, "You're what? Elena! Why didn't you tell us? We're supposed to be BFFs, for crying out loud!" That was Caroline Forbes, resident Barbie…

Then the dark skinned girl… Bonnie Bennett, was it? "Did you get a job there Elena?"

"Yeah, at the New York Tribune!" She seemed so excited.

Bonnie again, "Omg! That is so amazing! We're so happy for you Elena! Although I am upset you didn't trust us enough to tell us!"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie! I was still trying to wrap my head around it!"

Then a group hug. Damon rolled his eyes at all the melodrama.

Just then, Elena said, "Guys, I'll go get myself a drink! Be right back."

That made Damon sit up straighter. He hoped he looked all right. Ugh, he was acting like a lovestruck teenager!

"A Cosmo, please!" she said to the bartender. Wasn't he the guy named Matt? The one who picked her up at the airport?

"Put that on my account. Just for the lovely lady!" Damon drawled.

Both Elena and Matt seemed startled. "Damon! I… thanks!"

"So, Miss Gilbert, we meet again!" And then, to Elena's utter surprise, he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

She stood there, those endless brown eyes riveted to his crystal blue ones, and a burning sensation started building inside of him. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He had no choice. He had to know her.

Suddenly, she blinked, and, as if coming out of a trance, she grabbed her drink and took a large gulp if it, pulling her hand away as if she'd been electrocuted. She muttered, "I'm sorry, I have to go!" and walked away. He just stood there, watching her make her way to her friend Caroline.

**ELENA'S POV:**

Could she have been more obvious? Now he definitely thought of her as a crazy person. And what was with the inability to form coherent sentences? She was a frickin journalist!

"Elena!" Caroline's voice cut through the mayhem in her head.

"Omg! You know Damon Salvatore, the most eligible bachelor in New York?" Caroline was hyperventilating.

Elena, on the other hand, was feeling stupider by the minute. Of course! Multi-millionaire Damon Salvatore! No wonder he'd seemed so familiar! She'd seen that face in the papers thousands of times! And she hadn't recognized him! Super Crap! But it wasn't her fault! She couldn't seem to think straight around him! She was such an idiot!

"We met on the flight yesterday! And, no, I don't 'know' him!"

"That's too bad! You could have introduced me to his brother Stefan! He's almost as hot as Damon! But way nicer! Damon's a jerk and a womanizer, or so I've heard!"

Elena was surprised, "He seemed nice! And his brother? So Damon's from Mystic Falls?"

"Come on, Elena, you're a journalist, you should know this! He's Damon Salvatore! Salvatore of the founding families! Remember our history lessons?"

"But if they're from a founding family, why haven't I seen them around, like, ever?"

"Oh, Stefan just moved here a couple of months back after their uncle Zachary died. They'd moved to New York from Italy or somewhere, some seven-eight years back, when they set up their hotel chain. But someone had to take care of the family businesses here in Mystic Falls. I'm not complaining." She added with a smile.

"And where did you learn all of this?"

"I read, Elena!"

Elena laughed. "Tabloids, you mean! Anyway, I didn't recognize the 'jerk'. I should go apologize to him!"

Elena walked back to the bar with butterflies in her stomach.

Damon seemed not to notice her; he was busy staring into the depths of his drink.

She cleared her throat. "Umm… Mr. Salvatore?"

He turned to look at her, and slowly shifted towards her, like a panther stalking its prey. The word 'womanizer' flashed in her mind.

"So, I'm Mr. Salvatore now? You finally recognized me?" He seemed to be laughing at her.

"I'm sorry! I should have known who you are, having lived in New York for four years!"

"It doesn't really matter, Elena. We're both rendered senseless around each other, and you know it" he stated, a slow fire in his eyes. Elena felt the temperature in the room shoot up.

"We should dance" he murmured in her ear seductively, and, before she could protest, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

It was a slow, romantic song. He pulled her body towards himself, hands on her waist. His touch was gentle, and her skin seemed to be super-sensitive to it. And his gaze! That deadly blue gaze, and the eye-thing that he did. She was mesmerized. Lost in him, she did not notice anything around her. They seemed to be ensconced in a bubble, where the rest of the world could not disturb them. She knew that people would be staring at them, but she just didn't care. Not when she was with him.

Their foreheads touched. And now he was leaning in. Their lips were millimeters apart…

"Elena?" Matt's voice cut through their bubble, making her jump away from Damon. He'd seen them! They'd almost kissed! Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave. She looked at Damon.

"I have to fix this…" she whispered, and ran after Matt, who'd stalked off into the throng of people.

* * *

**Author's Note: Dear Reader, please please please review! I wouldn't know whether I should make any changes, or if you guys want the story to go some other way, or anything, if I don't get feedback! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	4. Revelation

**ELENA'S POV:**

"Matt, wait! Please listen to me!"

Matt pushed his way out of the Grill, not looking back at her. Elena followed him out, willing him to stop. Once he was outside on the pavement, he stopped and turned around to face her. To Elena's distress, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Listen to what Elena? You don't need to explain anything. I saw you with him at the airport! And today, you just walked off from the bar holding his hand, oblivious to the fact that I was standing right in front of you! Even when you entered, you didn't bother to acknowledge me! All you said was 'A Cosmo, please', as if you were talking to any other bartender! What was that all about Elena? Did you even notice it was me?"

Elena was stupefied. He was right! She'd completely ignored him! "Matt, I…"

"No, Elena, don't! Don't give me any excuses. Did you meet him in New York? I know he's practically a celebrity! Is a bartender just not good enough for you anymore? I did not know you were a gold digger, Elena!"

"Matt, what are you talking about? I just met him on the plane yesterday! How could you say such things to me?"

"And how could you kiss a guy you just met yesterday, Elena? Okay, forget about him for a second. Why didn't you tell me you're moving to New York? Here I was, telling you about my plans, about how I'd finally made enough money to go to Whitmore College. I chose Whitmore so I'd be close to Mystic Falls, close to you! But the great Elena Gilbert, the apple of everyone's eye, doesn't care about a lowly bartender like me!"

"Matt, would you just listen to me for a second? I wasn't prepared to tell anyone about it, not even my parents! I knew they were still dealing with Aunt Jenna's death and our accident! I wanted to tell everyone in person! I needed to say a proper goodbye!"

"I'm done with your excuses Elena! We've been drifting apart for a while now. I can't deal with this, on top of all the worries I already have! I thought you were the love of my life… but we're done here… Goodbye, Elena!"

Matt walked back into the Grill, leaving Elena behind on the pavement. She'd seen this coming, but she didn't want things with Matt to end so bitterly. And the worst part was that she knew she was the one at fault here. She did try to kiss a complete stranger; she did refrain from telling him the truth… In fact, it was completely her fault.

That was when she lost it. She lowered herself to the pavement, and broke down completely. Tears streamed down her face and sobs wracked her body. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Damon sat down next to her on the pavement; he held her while she cried on his shoulder, all the while saying, "It's fine, love, it'll all be okay, you'll see…"

"Come on, I'll take you home" he said, after her sobs had quieted down.

He helped her to his car, never letting go of her hand. When they reached the Gilbert house, Elena leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, giving him a watery smile and a quiet 'Thank you'.

He just caressed her cheek, and watched as she made her way to the door. That night, Elena didn't dream. She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. It was almost as if a guardian angel had been watching over her. A guardian angel with blue eyes.

After getting dressed, Elena decided to call her boss at the Tribune and tell him that she was taking the job and that she'd be starting next week. Wesley Maxfield was a man who liked things to be done on time. He was a no-nonsense kinda guy, and almost all his employees feared and respected him. He answered on the second ring.

"Sir, this is Elena Gilbert. I'm calling to tell you that I'm taking the job and that that I'll be back in NYC this weekend; I'll be starting work on Monday."

"Miss Gilbert. I'm glad to hear that Columbia's top graduate will be joining the Tribune. However, I do not want you to return to NYC next week. I have an assignment for you, right in Mystic Falls!"

"In Mystic Falls, Sir?"

"Yes, Elena! I want you to do an exposé!"

"An exposé? On whom?"

"The Salvatores! Specifically, Mr. Damon Salvatore. He's a complete mystery. Many other journals and papers have tried it, but none of those articles ever got published. I want to know why. What are they trying to cover up? Now, I know this is big for your first project, but I couldn't think of anyone more suited to the job! They're from Mystic Falls, so are you!"

"Sir, I'm not sure…"

"Don't give me that crap, Elena, I know you're capable of doing this. You don't want me to fire you before you even get started. Go dig up some dirt on the Salvatore family! Oh, and by the way, you'll be working with Andy Star. She'll be heading this project, but you'll have to do all the ground work. In fact, I think she's leaving for Mystic Falls tomorrow! Don't let me down Elena. Wish you luck on your first assignment."

Click. That was it. Elena was left speechless. An exposé on Damon Salvatore? Why, God, why? Why her, of all people? She had a headache even before she'd started her new job. Excellent.

Her phone rang again. She was so lost in thought that she almost dropped it in surprise. It wasn't a number she recognized.

"Hello?"

"Elena? It's Damon. Salvatore." How had he gotten hold of her number?

"Hey, Damon! What's up?"

"I… uhh.. wanted to ask if you'd be my date to the Founder's Ball tonight! I know this is last minute, but please say yes! " he seemed nervous.

Her heart stopped. Damon Salvatore wanted her to be his date. She'd totally forgotten about the stupid ball! And, whoa, Damon Salvatore, the supposed playboy, was nervous asking her to be his date? Was she dreaming all of this?

"Umm… yeah sure! I mean, I was supposed to go with Matt, but I don't think that's gona happen now…" she trailed off.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"Awesome. See you then!"

Click. Two very weird phone calls.

**DAMON'S POV:**

He reached Elena's house at 7 p.m. sharp, impeccably dressed in a black suit. He knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds before her mother answered the door.

"Mr. Salvatore! Miranda Gilbert, nice to meet you" she said, shaking his hand.

"Come on in, she'll be down in a minute!"

He didn't have to wait long. She came down the stairs in a flowing blue dress. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress that left most of her back bare and accentuated her curves. Her hair hung in curls down her back. She looked like perfection personified. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted to skip the party and take her home with him right then and there.

As they held hands and walked into the Lockwood Manor, Damon felt like the luckiest person on earth. He had the most beautiful girl on this planet with him. Her resemblance to Katherine confused him, however; how could two people look exactly alike? It just wasn't possible! But he knew by now that Elena Gilbert was nothing like Katherine Pierce. They may look the same, but Elena was a kind, caring, selfless girl, whereas Katherine had been a selfish bitch who didn't give a damn about anyone other than herself. He'd never forget Katherine; she was his first love. But in spite of that, he felt himself falling for Elena. He just couldn't help himself.

They neared the double doors, and were accosted by Stefan. Resident Barbie was his date for the night! When did that happen?

"Elena, meet my brother Stefan!"

Stefan saw Elena just then. Shock registered clearly on his face. He hadn't met her at Tyler's party yesterday. He turned startled eyes on Damon. Damon could see that he was about to say something, but silenced him with a 'please, don't' look.

The four of them walked to the doors in silence. Mrs. Lockwood was talking to someone inside, and hadn't noticed them. Shit, he hadn't thought of this. He and Stefan couldn't enter uninvited!

But to his relief, Mrs. Lockwood saw them standing there, and said, "Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline! Come on in! Elena dear, welcome back!" and proceeded to give Elena and Caroline a hug. She politely shook hands with Damon and Stefan. Mayor Lockwood came over to talk to them, and Damon decided to broach the subject of the new resort. The mayor and his wife seemed charmed by him. Stefan gave him an encouraging smile, while Elena and Caroline excused themselves to go and get drinks.

When he was done talking to the mayor, Damon walked towards Elena. Her face lit up when she saw him and she handed him a glass of champagne. He sipped it.

The liquid burned down his throat, making him cough it all out. Vervain! Someone had decided to spike the drinks with vervain! Who could have done this? Was there a vampire hunter in Mystic Falls? He would look into this later.

"Damon, are you okay?"

Shit, he'd have to explain this to Elena. He hoped she hadn't seen his lips get all red and burnt-looking. And he also hoped she hadn't noticed how he couldn't enter the house until Mrs. Lockwood had invited him in.

"Choked on my drink… Sorry…" he said, coughing again.

He had to distract her from reading too much into this!

"Don't worry about it Elena, come dance with me!"

He took her hand and led her to the centre of the room. She seemed worried about him, but he assured her that he was fine. Once the worry lines on her forehead had disappeared, Elena became a whole new, carefree person with him! She danced and laughed, and that lilting laugh made his world a better place.

They had been dancing for a while, and he knew that they were the centre of attention at this party. The prettiest girl and the rich bachelor. Such a perfect match. He wondered what Matt thought of this. But Elena seemed to be enjoying herself too much with him to care!

"I should probably go check on Jeremy!" she said all of a sudden. "He's my little brother, by the way!"

Damon smiled. "Are you sure you're not doing this just to get rid of me?"

Elena laughed, "Of course I am, what did you think?" And giving him a naughty smile, she started making her way through the crowd to find Jeremy.

**ELENA'S POV:**

Jeremy seemed to be doing just fine, with Anna at his side all the time. Elena was a little tired, after dancing so much. She decided she needed a breath of fresh air. Then she'd go and find Damon. Being around him didn't let her think straight. And she really needed to think right now. About her exposé dilemma. Sigh.

It was a cool night, and a slight breeze was blowing as she walked out to the lawn. She decided to sit by the fountain for a while.

That was when she saw the couple. They were sitting on one of the benches bordering the lawn. They seemed to be totally engrossed in each other.

Not wanting to intrude, Elena started to turn back, but then she saw the guy. Raven black hair. As he turned to look at the girl, she recognized his profile, those eyes, even from a distance. It was Damon! The girl's face wasn't visible from this distance, but she seemed to be a brunette, around Elena's height.

And as she watched, Damon kissed the girl! Elena couldn't bring herself to watch! She should have known! Caroline had warned her about him! How could she have trusted him? How could he do this to her? Ask her to be his date and then make out with another woman as soon as she left him alone?

Not wanting to face anyone, she fled home. She was hurt and angry. She'd get back at him for this! Her mind was made up. She was doing the exposé!

* * *

**A/N: I won't be updating for a while because of exams! :'(**


	5. Aftershocks

**DAMON'S POV:**

This stupid ball was getting on his nerves right now. Why did Mystic Falls have to have so many events? And where was Elena? Her absence seemed to have sucked the life out of this ball, at least for him. He needed a drink. Bad. But he couldn't do that either! Damn these townspeople. They had to pick tonight to spike the drinks with vervain.

He strolled out to the lawns around the sprawling Lockwood mansion and sank down onto one of the benches bordering the grounds. Elena would call him when she was back. He remembered their dancing earlier. She'd seemed so light and carefree! And that smile! He'd seen her smile genuinely for the first time since he met her. What was it that made her so pensive otherwise? This girl was a mystery.

And then he saw her walking out of the mansion, presumably to search for him. She saw him just then and he waved out to her, signaling for her to join him. She walked towards him gracefully. The mere sight of her slim body sheathed in that dress made him dizzy. She was so beautiful!

She sat down on the bench next to him. And, without any warning, she reached for him. She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him! Damon was flooded with emotion. She started off gentle, but he could sense her need. As her lips parted, he wondered what had brought this on. But who cared? He was finally kissing her, something he'd dreamed of doing since that day at the airport! He wanted to memorize every second of this, her soft lips, the way her hands tangled in his hair, her heartbeat… wait, what?

Damon froze. There was no heartbeat! This wasn't Elena!

He pulled away and stared at the imposter! This was impossible! He must be hallucinating! She was dead! He'd been a witness to the event! This was just not possible!

"You can make out the difference? Good! Version 2 of me seems a little dull. After all, there is no one else like me!"

Now he knew! It was her! Katherine Pierce! Alive n' kicking!

"Katherine? What…how? You died that day! Totally disappeared from our lives!"

"That, my dear, sweet Damon, was an act on my part. I was bored of Mystic Falls and wanted an out! The church burning was the perfect excuse. I staged my death and got myself out of this town!"

"Then why have you come back now?"

"Oh I have my reasons. I just thought I'd see if you could tell the difference between me and my lovely little doppelganger, and I thought I'd have a little fun pretending to be her! Anyway I can't have the 'Where were you all these years, I was so heartbroken' conversation with you right now. Such topics bore me to death; forgive the pun. Oh, and before I go…"

And before he could react, she'd broken a splintered piece of wood from the bench and stabbed him in the stomach with it, leaving it in there. Then she sped off into the night, not looking back once.

Damon was stunned, confused, disoriented, and, right now, experiencing excruciating pain from the stake lodged in his abdomen. He was clueless as to what had just happened. Katherine Pierce, the 'love of his life', or so he had thought at the time, was alive? He had a million questions. But right now he had to do two things: a) get the bloody stake out without leaving behind any splinter and b) go find Elena. Elena! What would he say to her? Damn it! He fished out his cell phone and tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail. He then called Stefan and asked him to come out to the lawn alone immediately.

When Stefan saw what had happened, he came running out to help him. He slowly pulled out the piece of wood, taking care not to hurt his brother. Damon grimaced in pain.

"What happened, Damon? Who did this to you? Does someone here know you're a vampire? The drinks are spiked with vervain too!"

"Stefan, it's Katherine! The bitch is alive! She faked her own death! And now she's back for who knows what reason. There's some diabolical plan cooking in that scheming mind of hers, I'm sure! Go look for her Stefan, please. Where's Elena?"

"She went home, Damon! Said she wasn't feeling well. And she looks exactly like Katherine! Why didn't you tell me that before? No wonder you got so worked up about me wanting to meet her! But don't worry, brother. I do not want history repeating itself. Plus, I prefer blondes these days." He smiled.

"I don't know why she looks like her and, I admit, it is freaky, but Elena is nothing like that heartless bitch! I have to make sure she's okay though. What if Katherine does something to her? I'll go check if she got home safe. First I'll change out of this suit though, it's stained with blood. You look out for the bitch, meanwhile."

Stefan nodded. Damon rushed home to change and then to Elena's house. The worry was eating at his heart. If Katherine had hurt her in some way, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He knocked on her door. She opened it and when she saw him she seemed shocked. Was it so surprising that he would come check on her after she went home feeling unwell?

"What do you want, Damon?" she said, her voice icy. He couldn't understand why. And had she been crying? Her eyes seemed to be tinged with red.

"How are you feeling Elena? Why did you leave so suddenly, without even saying goodbye? Stefan said you were unwell?"

She came out to the porch and shut the door behind her. Then she looked at him for a long moment. She seemed to be mulling her answer over in her head.

"Yeah I was feeling a little dizzy. And I had a splitting headache."

Damon wasn't listening to her. She looked so cute in her short pajamas that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" he whispered softly.

He'd kissed Katherine, thinking it was her. And now all he could think of was how it would be to actually kiss her.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I wanted to be able to say goodnight properly. And do this."

He stepped closer to her. Her breath hitched, her eyes going out of focus. Her heartbeat sped up. That heartbeat! How could he not have noticed its absence earlier? He'd recognize that sound anywhere!

He couldn't stop now. He let his arms go around her waist and leaned his head down, taking it slow with her. The moment their lips met, that was it! Crash! Boom! Stars going nova! It was nothing like anything he'd ever felt in his entire existence. It was like she was made for him. He wondered how he could have mistaken Katherine for her. She was so fragile, he was afraid that he would break her with his strength.

The kiss was gentle at first. But then her hands went up his neck and she tugged at his hair gently, eliciting a moan from him. Her lips finally parted to let him in. He moved his hands up her back, wanting to never let her go, to carry her home with him and claim her for himself.

But then she froze. Her hands pushed against his chest and she broke the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and Damon almost growled at the loss of contact.

"No, Damon, stop! I can't do this!" she said, her eyes now brimming with tears. He was confused, to put it mildly.

"Why? What did I do?" he cringed at how needy he sounded.

"Really, Damon? Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Okay, now he was completely lost!

"I shouldn't have kissed you back, but I can't think clearly around you!"

"Tell me why you're doing this, Elena!" he almost shouted.

"I saw you out on the lawn, Damon! Did you get bored of her so soon? Did you think "Elena's gone, I should probably go look for someone else to seduce and while away the time with"?" she snarled.

She'd seen him kissing Katherine! But thankfully, she didn't seem to have noticed that the girl he'd been kissing had been a spitting image of herself. That would have been hard to explain.

"Caroline warned me before! But I didn't heed her warning! I should have known better!"

Blondie! Why did she have to make his life hard? What did she know about him anyway?

"And who the hell is Caroline to judge me?" he replied, his temper flaring now.

"She's my best friend, Damon. She looks out for me! And answer my question. Why did you ask me to be your date and then kiss another woman as soon as I was gone? And don't you dare deny it! I saw you! "

Damon had no answer for her. He couldn't possibly tell her that he'd mistaken the other girl for Elena. The only way out was to apologize.

"Elena, look, I'm sorry." That's all he could say.

She didn't reply. She just walked into the house and slammed the door. In his face.

**ELENA'S POV:**

She was such a moron! Why had she let him kiss her? Although she had to admit, that kiss was… something else! He drove her crazy by his mere proximity. But the taste of him! She could so easily get addicted to it! He was like a drug to her! She should never let this happen again! Because if it did, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. The thought scared her.

And to top it all off, he hadn't even given her a good reason for his behavior this evening. That only strengthened her resolve now.

But that night, she cried herself to sleep. Again, she wasn't troubled by those nightmares, just like the past few days.

The next morning, she had to take Jeremy to the hospital for his regular physio session. She wished Nurse Kayla good morning. She knew almost all the doctors and nurses here at Mystic Falls General. Then she wandered off around the hospital, thinking about the task at hand. Andy would be arriving later that day, which meant she'd have to start work the next day. Where should she start the investigation from?

Just then, a black jacket at the end of the hallway caught her eye. Talk of the devil! It was him again! She ducked into one of the wards, watching him. She didn't feel exactly in the mood to confront him right now, not after what happened last night.

She watched as he carried a bag of… something… down the hallway. That piqued her curiosity. What kind of stuff was he taking home from the hospital, that too in such a big bag? Was someone ill?

Suddenly, Nurse Kayla drew open the blinds on a window just ahead of Damon, causing him to walk directly into the flood of sunlight right before him. He shouted and stepped back out of the light, almost as if it had physically hurt him. Elena was intrigued.

"You okay, son?" Nurse Kayla seemed concerned. She shut the blinds hastily.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! Sorry, bad hangover! Sunlight hurts my eyes!" he looked at his hand, seemingly searching for something and not finding it.

Kayla smiled sympathetically and walked away, heels clicking. Damon walked to the basement parking lot at top speed, seemingly in a haste to get out of there. As he walked past the door she was hiding behind, she couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard him mutter to himself, "Bloody bitch took my ring…"

Elena stared after him. What was wrong with this guy? Last night he choked on his drink, now he can't take sunlight? Strange. Filing it away into the list of things she had to look into, she walked back to the physiotherapy ward, her thoughts on the puzzle that was Damon Salvatore.


	6. The Kat

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been able to update lately! I had my exams! This chapter has a lot of info but it's one of my favorites! So enjoy reading and do let me know what you thought of it! :D**

* * *

**KATHERINE'S POV**:

Salvatore. The name made her blood boil.

**_22nd June, 1864_**

_She would never forget that day, for as long as she lived. _

_She was picking out what to wear to the Founder's Ball. Her handmaiden Emily had just handed her a beautiful emerald dress when Giuseppe Salvatore barged into the room, without even bothering to knock. Behind him stood Stefan and Damon. Something was wrong. _

_And before she could even begin to think, Giuseppe had pinned both her arms behind her back and Stefan had injected her with vervain. Damon had just stood there, as if he wasn't sure what to do. She could see the conflict in his eyes. This was the woman he loved. But this was also the woman who had cheated on both him and his brother. _

_As the vervain entered her blood stream, she started fading slowly. But even though she was unconscious, she did remember one thing. _

_The men on the founders council had entered the room now, and Giuseppe had said, "She's a vampire, you see, she's been weakened by the vervain. Take her away from here! I can't have this abomination living in my house any more. I wish I'd known before."_

_Then she blacked out._

_When she woke up, she was in Fell's church. She sat up groggily and saw Pearl and her daughter Annabelle lying beside her. And then, to her utter horror, she heard the voices outside, deciding when to set the church on fire!_

_And then she remembered all that happened. The Salvatores! Bloody bastards!_

_She remembered the time she had arrived in Mystic Falls. The moment she'd laid eyes on Stefan, she'd wanted to claim him for her own. But then she'd met Damon, the more dashing and handsome of the two. Of course, she had to have her cake and eat it too! She was Katherine Pierce, after all. She'd been with both brothers. And she'd even told them both that she was a vampire. She'd given them both her blood._

_Then they'd found out that she'd been with both of them. That was when the sibling rivalry started. And then they'd killed each other. And turned into vampires. Stefan had turned their father too!_

_But Katherine had gotten bored of the feuds and the constant bickering between the two brothers. She knew that Stefan had lost interest in her, but Damon still loved her._

_When the town council had started looking for vampires, she'd destroyed the Gilbert compass. She'd continued to live at the Salvatore mansion thinking that no one would look for a vampire at a founding family member's home._

_Why did Giuseppe Salvatore give her away, in spite of being a vampire himself?_

_Then she realized it must have been to protect his family, to divert suspicion from themselves. She had, after all, caused his sons to go against each other! He was a cunning man, Giuseppe! _

_Her anger knew no bounds! But right now she had to get out of here! She saw the guard at the door; he was a boy she knew. _

_Annabelle woke up just then. She was about to say something to her, but Katherine silenced her. Pearl seemed to be totally passed out, but she carried her to the door as well. _

_She pleaded with the guard to let her out the back entrance, and finally managed to convince him to let her go, but he wouldn't agree to let her take Pearl._

_"If too many of you go missing, they'll notice!"_

_Footsteps. Someone was entering the church. _

_Katherine didn't have much time, being weakened by the vervain. She grabbed Anna and they both fled into the forest. As she reached the trees, she heard a terrifying roar behind her, and looked back to see the church go up in flames. Annabelle was sobbing for her mother, but they had no time to grieve. They had to flee Mystic Falls._

_Salvatores. She'd have her revenge on them. _

Through the years, she'd tried to track them. But there had been no sign of Stefan, Damon or Giuseppe for over a century! Then they'd showed up in New York from Italy, and less than a year later, they had become one of the richest families in New York! She'd bided her time, waiting for the right time and place to take them down. Stefan had returned to Mystic Falls a few months back and now Damon was here too! This was the perfect time to put her plan in action!

**ELENA'S POV:**

Andy was arriving today, and Elena had to pick her up from the airport. Andy Star, she knew, was one of the best reporters on the Tribune. She was known for her sheer determination and tenacity. Elena would be able to learn a lot from her!

As she and Andy drove back to Mystic Falls, Elena asked her about life at the Tribune and what it was like working for Wesley Maxfield.

"Wes, well, he's a nice guy overall but he's a bit of a slave driver. He takes his job too seriously if you ask me! Do you know why he's so keen on this exposé?"

"Well, he did tell me that many reporters have tried it but never succeeded. I guess that piqued his curiosity!"

"Yeah, that is part of the reason! But that's not the whole reason! Damon Salvatore once slighted him in an interview! He took that to heart and now he wants to get back at him!"

"A guy like Damon Salvatore must have quite a few enemies I guess…" Elena replied.

"You say it like you've met the guy before!" Andy said.

"Yeah I have met him a few times here in Mystic falls! Have you met him?"

"Me? Uhh… yeah you could say that…" Andy seemed a little uncomfortable.

"What? Omg, do not tell me you used to go out with him!"

"I don't really like to talk about it… Long story short, the guy's a dick. I'm not very keen on doing this exposé, I was all for letting someone else handle it. But Wes wouldn't hear of it! Which is why, Elena, I need you to do all the groundwork! Especially when we have to interact with him in person. I'm not a big fan of the guy, so I'll just be working on the actual writing of the article, kind of like behind the scenes! The stage is all yours!" she beamed.

But Elena couldn't share her enthusiasm right now. She was lost in thought. Everyone seemed to be warning her that Damon Salvatore was bad news. She knew there was something dark about him too. Then why did she feel, deep down, that he was a good guy?

Sigh. Well, she might as well start work as soon as she could and get this over with.

When she reached Mystic Falls, she dropped Andy off at home and headed straight for the office of the Mystic Falls Chronicle. Everyone in this town knew their family, and they immediately agreed to let her look through the news records.

Elena got to work immediately. There was a lot of news on the Salvatores from the past eight years, about their sudden rise to celebrity status in the past few years, about how it was surprising, to say the least, how they'd managed to build an entire chain of hotels with virtually nothing to start with, about how their staff had been rated as the best in the American hotel industry. There were loads of articles about Damon Salvatore in the tabloid section, linking him to various women. Elena sighed. The Chronicle didn't seem to have anything bad to say about the Salvatores.

The most recent article was from this morning, about Mayor Lockwood agreeing to let the Salvatores build a new luxury resort next to the lake, and how some residents felt that it was 'commercialization of small towns'.

Aha, so that's why Damon Salvatore had come to Mystic Falls!

She decided she'd had enough for now. Maybe she'd come back later and look for something.

Elena filled Andy in on everything she'd learnt about Damon so far, and Andy told her about the time she dated Damon. Oddly enough, she didn't know much about Damon even though she'd dated him! She said it was all 'a bit of a blur'. But all she knew was that she disliked the guy. Strange, Elena thought.

She decided to take a shower before going to bed. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room, when, to her utter surprise, she found Damon sitting on her bed! Damon Salvatore was in her room! She couldn't believe her eyes!

"Damon! What the hell! Get out of here! I'm not dressed! Didn't I make it pretty clear yesterday that I want nothing to do with you? How did you get in here anyway?"

"I climbed in through the window" he said sheepishly.

"Are you frickin crazy Damon? Why would you do that?"

"Elena, you haven't been answering my calls all day! I've been so worried! And you just disappeared around midday!"

Elena was shocked! He'd been spying on her all day? That was kinda stalker-like! But then, why didn't she mind all that much? She didn't want to answer that question. She sighed in resignation.

"Just a sec, I'll go get dressed. Wait here."

She reappeared in the room wearing her short PJs. She noticed how Damon's eyes ran down her legs appreciatively and blushed a delicate shade of pink. She cleared her throat.

"Mr. Salvatore, if you're done ogling, can we talk about why you're here?"

"I'm not done, but yes, let's talk."

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew this voice. He had his flirt on. She didn't know how long she'd last this time.

"Why are you here Damon?"

"I had to talk to you Elena. I had to make things alright. I hated how we left things last night."

"I know, I hated it too. But I can't just overlook the fact that you were making out with another girl last night!"

"Elena, I'm sorry, I really am. I was drunk and had a lapse of judgment. I really am sorry! Please believe me, Elena."

Elena loved the way he said her name. It gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Why me, Damon? I hardly know you! And you're a billionaire whereas I'm just another girl! I don't see why you would like an ordinary girl like me!"

"Never, ever, consider yourself ordinary Elena! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known! And the money doesn't matter one bit! You and I… we have something… and you'd be lying to me, and most of all, you'd be lying to yourself if you try to deny it!"

Elena was surprised by the sudden turn the conversation had taken. The atmosphere seemed charged with a buzzing electricity. Damon stepped forward slowly and grazed his hand down her cheek. Elena shivered. She leaned into his hand.

And then, as if she'd been rudely awakened from a dream, she heard Andy's voice!

"Elena, are you there?"

She panicked! Andy shouldn't see Damon in here!

"Damon, get out of here, quick!"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Now!" she whispered urgently.

He nodded and started climbing out.

"Goodnight Elena" he said softly.

"Goodnight Damon" she smiled. "I forgive you." His eyes lit up at that and he disappeared.

She was so screwed.

**KATHERINE'S POV:**

"Katherine, honey, it's your friend, she's here to see you! Should I send her upstairs?"

"Yes Mrs. Flowers, let her in!"

Mrs. Flowers lived and rented out rooms in a house on the outskirts of town. Katherine had figured it was a reasonably safe place to stay, since the woman was almost blind, and there wasn't much chance she would tell anybody she was here.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Anna! Come on in!"

Annabelle entered the room.

"I tried to call you yesterday! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Katherine, I was with Jeremy!" she replied, blushing delicately.

"Ugh, your mother had a thing for the Gilberts too! But I needed an update!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry! But it hasn't been going good Katherine! Damon Salvatore is messing it up! He's been watching Elena sleep! So I can't get close enough to get into her head and plant the dreams!"

"He's been doing what? Love struck idiot! I guess we'll just have to think of some other way to torture her then."

Katherine had been shocked when she'd first seen Elena Gilbert! How could anyone be such an exact replica of someone else? She'd done her research on doppelgangers. And one thing, in particular, had jumped out at her- 'Doppelgangers usually torture the people that they look like'.

Story or not, Katherine would make sure that happened. She hated the fact that someone looked exactly like her! She couldn't stand the thought!

"Don't worry Katherine, I'll figure something out! I will get back at Elena Gilbert for what she did to Jeremy! She's not even his real sister, for crying out loud! I'm not giving up!" Anna's eyes were burning with rage.

Messing with Elena was a game Katherine loved playing. Now Damon had to mess with her plan! She'd had enough of the wait! Now it was time to exact her revenge!


End file.
